Oh How Perfectly Disastrous!
by HazyDaisy
Summary: A series of one-shots composed of strange (but humorous) events... Like how great Bankotsu is and how he dies in such a fashion that it will bring a smile...


_Oh! How Perfectly Disastrous! – The Irony_

This fanfiction will consist of many one-shots, focusing on irony, humor, and sometimes… just plain stupidity.

But before you continue on reading, let me ask you a question: What other amazing way do you think Bankotsu (Leader of the Band of Seven) would have died if he didn't fall prey to Inuyasha's Backlash Wave?

Oh well, I'll stop here for now and without further ado – is the first ironic one-shot:

_The Great Bankotsu… His Life and Legacy_

_I am BANKOTSU, the leader of the notorious and feared Band of Seven._

_I have been through the deepest and darkest caves. Climbed the highest and most unforgiving mountains, experienced the strength-drenching substances of muck and mire – gone through the most infernal heat of fire…_

_Through the negativity of the cold and the positivity of the heat – Humidity, rain, sun, wind and snow,_

_I__ have endured them all – they cannot stop me._

_I am BANKOTSU, the leader of the notorious and feared Band of Seven._

_Enemies have aimed their poisoned arrows at me with the intent to kill in one strike._

_Bombs, spells, and cannons filled with the forbidden combination of gunpowder, sulphur and gas – were all aimed at me._

_Deadly up-to-date weapons called machine guns with their rapidity, accuracy and god-like abilities to overkill have also pointed their fire at me._

_I have clashed swords with the mightiest foes, foes of whose strengths greatly surpassed that of mine._

_I have dodged them all – they could not harm me._

_I am BANKOTSU the leader of the notorious and feared Band of Seven._

_Thousands of demons, of all species have fallen under the deadly glint of my Halbard Banryou's two-edged blade,_

_Armies by the ten-thousands, increasing in number every minute like a lethal group of killer colony ants swarmed toward me with their spears and swords pointing out towards me like a fearsome predator would point its stinger toward its victim._

_But once they were upon me, I became the predator, they became my victims…_

_I have been threatened by the most powerful warlords; my enemies have laid traps of pure ingenuity that required the mind-power from a master mind of high intellect._

_I ravaged the warlord's lands._

_I have turned their traps against them…_

_I have obliterated them all – they could not defeat me._

_Though it would be a lie to say that I emerged out of every mission unscathed, I have endured pain and torture, of knives cutting parts of my flesh, opening my wounds sprinkling it with acid, making me wish that death was much better off than life._

_Wounds from combat, my loss of blood through battle – they were all experiences I would rather not relive again, but if I had the choice… I would not change a single thing._

_Why?_

_Because those painful moments through hellfire made me like a sword sharper than any other – it made me who I am today._

_I have endured them all – they may break my body, but they cannot break my spirit._

_I am BANKOTSU, the leader of the notorious and feared Band of Seven…_

…_And nothing can touch me._

…..^…..^…..^…..

He was BANKOTSU, the leader of the notorious and feared Band of Seven.

He slipped on a banana peel and hit his head on a pointed rock that broke his neck instantly with a sickening crack, - resulting his immediate death.

And so our tale of the mighty BANKOTSU ends here – for as great and as terrorsome he was, a simple banana peel was the one that put an end to his legendary inhuman strength – his existence became no more.

A single banana peel ended his life – he was powerless against it.

He was Bankotsu, the leader of the notorious and feared Band of Seven.

I still can't believe that all it took was a banana peel.

Ha-ha, well there it is… The next silly little one-shot will be coming up about how Miroku's pervertedness gets him into a ton of rather quaint and humorous troubles…

A series of one-shots composed of strange (but humorous) events... Like how great Bankotsu is and how he dies in such a fashion that it will bring a smile...


End file.
